detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Ginzo Nakamori
Ginzo Nakamori (中森 銀三 ''Nakamori Ginzō'), known in the Funimation dub as Mace Fuller, is a character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, as well as the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Nakamori is an inspector for the Tokyo district. His division is nominally devoted to fraud cases, but he spends most of his time and energy capturing the gentleman thief Kaitou Kid. Background Nakamori has been dealing with Kaitou Kid ever since he first joined the police force, not knowing that he has been dealing with the original Kaitou Kid, Toichi Kuroba, and the new Kaitou Kid, Toichi's son Kaito, who is best friends and the romantic interest of his daughter Aoko. Nakamori used to be a homicide police inspector, but gave that up to focus his time more on Kid. Personality Nakamori has a fiery and boisterous personality, always yelling to direct his officers and losing his cool when one of his plans goes awry. Nakamori is extremely self confident. He is usually very self-assured his plans will work and cackles madly to himself at the thought of Kaitou Kid being caught in them. His many failures don't stop him from proudly declaring on live news broadcasts he will surely nab the Kid next time. Nakamori's experience in chasing Kid is balanced by his impulsivity which is his downfall. After a surprise, Nakamori is typically drawn into chasing a Kaitou Kid dummy or shutting off the defensive measures instead of wisely making sure that Kaitou Kid isn't still on the scene or only pretending to have bypassed security (which is often really the case). Though a dedicated and capable police officer, Nakamori is always outsmarted by Kid, and even when he captures Kid, Kid somehow finds a way to escape. Nakamori doesn't like asking for help, but heavily appreciates the work of Conan Edogawa, who often lends him a hand in trying to outsmart and capture the Kid. All of the Kid's cases that involved Conan, end with the Kid giving back the treasure that he robs. Despite his intense dislike for Kid, Nakamori respects his rival's personality and sense of honor, willingly acknowledging that murder or similar capital crimes are completely out of the question for Kid. He becomes depressed and worried when Kid doesn't send out notices in a while because it means he has nothing to do; the return of Kaitou Kid pleased him greatly. Appellations Friends & relatives= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Kaitou Kid and the Black Star (Manga: 156-159; Anime: 76)' 'Kaitou Kid and the Ocean's Miracle (Manga: 453-456; Anime: 356)' 'Kaitou Kid and the Four Masterpieces (Manga: 544-545, 547; Anime: 469-470)' 'Kaitou Kid and the Purple Nail (Manga: 631-634; Anime: 515)' 'Kaitou Kid and the Iron Tanuki (Manga: 674-676; Anime: 537-538)' 'Kirin's Horn Case (Manga: 712-715; Anime: 585-587)' 'Ryoma's Gunbelt Case (Manga: 731-733; Anime: 627-628)' 'The Blush Mermaid (Manga: 828-830; Anime: 724-725)' 'Twin Bets (Manga: 862-864; Anime: 746-747)' Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends ' 'Kaito Kuroba ' Nakamori does not often interact with Kaito's civilian persona, but he does know that Kaito is the son of a renowned magician and quite skilled in magic himself. Because of this, he will sometimes ask for Kaito's assistance and advice on various strategies to capture Kaitou Kid. At one point, Nakamori began to suspect that Kaito was in fact Kaitou Kid. He later dismissed this theory when Kaitou Kid showed off his disguise skills, boasting that he could appear to be anyone. 'Aoko Nakamori ' Though he loves his daughter Aoko, Nakamori is often too busy pursuing Kaitou Kid to spend time with her (on one occasion even forgetting her birthday). On rare occasions, even he will find her tempers intimidating. 'Other ' 'Saguru Hakuba ' Nakamori is usually dismissive of Hakuba, and seems to mostly tolerate the teenage detective because of his status as Superintendent-General Hakuba's son. However, he will occasionally accept Hakuba's help when Hakuba seems to have developed a particularly brilliant strategy to capture Kid. 'Shintaro Chaki ' Nakamori mostly maintains a cordial, professional relationship with his immediate superior in the police department, despite the fact that Chaki is typically far less impatient than he is. 'Conan Edogawa ' Though his interactions with Conan have been limited thus far, Nakamori seems to have taken a liking to the young boy and his propensity to frustrate Kid's schemes, and is willing to listen to his suggestions and questions. 'Jirokichi Suzuki ' Nakamori is often exasperated by Jirokichi Suzuki's boisterous, self-centered personality and constant flaunting of wealth, though he will usually do his best to cooperate with the Suzuki Corporation adviser's many plans to capture Kaitou Kid. Name origin *Like other characters in Magic Kaito, Nakamori's name contains a color. The "gin" in Nakamori's first name means "silver". *The surname "Nakamori" comes from Akina Nakamori. Different looks Ginzo Before.JPG|Ginzo's "Before" Appearance (Episode 76) Ginzo Middle.JPG|Ginzo's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 469) Ginzo After.JPG|Ginzo's "After" Appearance (Episode 725) Ginzo Nakamori MK1412.jpg|Ginzo's Appearance in Magic Kaito 1412 (Episode 4) Trivia *Nakamori can be compared to Inspector Zenigata from Lupin the 3rd. Like Nakamori, Zenigata focuses his whole sole career around chasing a master thief of a renown lineage (Arsène Lupin III). Both are respected officers of the law, both are talented enough to keep up with and challenge their target, and both respect their targets despite their opposing positions of the law. Unlike Zenigata though, Nakamori seems more content on finally arresting Kid once and for all, while Zenigata has gone crazy during times Lupin was in jail (once intentionally staying there longer just to push Zenigata's buttons). It seems while Nakamori wants to arrest Kid based on his beliefs of the law, Zenigata's pursuit of Lupin has gone to the point of that is what he wants to do his whole life. Quotes See also *Characters *Nakamori family References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters